Miranda Baxter
Miranda was one of the pokemon trainers in the original Norte campaign, played by Sasha Gomery. she was played until Norte 2 began and then her personal arc deviated from that of the group, leading her to the top of a mountain on the Isle of Frosttorn for two years where she remained in the present while the remainder of the group experienced the as-of-writing unfinished events of Norte 2. Biography and Personality Miranda was born and raised in Greenhorn Village, wandering the town and the woods around for much of her childhood until the events of Norte 1 began. She departed Greenhorn after the Murder of Professor Joshua and traveled across the region with Lass, Lillian, Jane, and Abram. Together with the other four she collected all eight badges of the Norte gym leaders and took on the elite four in an informal challenge when they were controlled by Team Rapture and made to protect the organization's attempts to control Arceus. Following the end of Rapture she went her own way, travelling to the isle of frosttorn and climbing the mountain there to train. Two years have passed for her while the events of Norte 2 have cause only a few months to pass for the remainder of the group, during which she has climbed about the massive mountain and trained herself to the limits of her emotional and physical endurance. Miranda grew up relatively sheltered simply by the nature of Greenhorn and how it is so seperated from the rest of the Norte Region. That attitude was quickly shattered at the beginning of the events of Norte 1 when Joshua was murdered right before her eyes in broad daylight, causing her to develop a hatred for Rapture as well as a more general tendency to heroics. Over the course of the adventure she came to view the group as true friends which made Lass' betrayal during the final battle hit her very hard. While the battle was being fought Lass and Miranda wound up facing each other alone and Miranda attempted to convince Lass to come back to their side. Unfortunately a stray shot from the battle struck Lass just as she seemed to be wavering and though she survived, she believed that Miranda had shot her. Miranda wants a second chance with Lass but without Celebi to take her into the past there was no way for them to meet while the events of Norte 2 occured and Miranda spent 2 years training in solitude. She feels adrift and lost, uncertain of what to do with her life with the one person she wants the most to protect and see living a happy life completely and utterly out of her reach. Character Sheet Name: Miranda Baxter Level/Class: 36th Level Ranger/Navigator/Coach/SpecOps/Martial Artist Age: 18, Female, 5’5”, 131 lbs Max HP: 85 Money: 60900 Pokedex: 126 Seen/13 Caught Trainer Features *Basic Features: Hey Look What I can do (0), I believe in you, Dual Wield, Chosen one *Ranger Features: Befriend, Companion, Flash Bang *Navigator Features: Internal Compass, Fog, Safe Passage, Food Finder, Escape Rope, Forecast *Coach Features: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger, More than ever. *Spec Ops Features: Scanner, Protect, Perfect Armor *Martial Artist Features: Combat Focus, Martial Endurance, Body Focus Inventory *Bow & 19 arrows *9 Pokeballs, 1 Premier Ball *Sleeping Bag *Rebreather *3 Super Potions, 2 Antidotes, 1 Full Heal *Styler, Pokedex, Spec Ops Gear *The Letter, Birdwatcher’s guide *King’s Rock, TM82 List of Pokemon #Ignis: Level 75 Charizard (Recieved as a Charmander from Professor Joshua) #Floppington: Level 75 Gyarados (Captured in a flooded river some miles outside of Greenhorn Village) #Aquaria: Level 18 Tirtouga (Resurrected from a fossil in Deepdown City) #Pudding: Level 16 Oddish (Received in the Tallonshire Ruins) #Apollo: Level 18 Farfetch'd (Captured somewhere around Chrysanth City) #Neville: Level 71 Dragonair (Befriended around the volcano after Graveston) #Jace: Level 75 Alakazam #Met-All: Level 71 Skarmory (Raised from an Egg found around the crash site of Charlotte and Arnold's Airship) #Perseus: Level 66 Aerodactyl (Resurrected by Lillian from a fossil found in the the Captalca Ruins)